Take A chance On Me
by DarrenAtTheDisco
Summary: In English class we were given a one worded theme and mine was "Chance." This is a product of that assignment. Kurt is a prince from a fantasy land by the name of Kinlea, and when he receives a letter asking for his hand in marriage to the prince of the neighboring country Daltonia, he is put into a position where he must take a chance. Pairing: Klaine. May or may not be continued.


The sun has barely risen above the horizon when Kurt wakes to the sound of a sharp, thunderous banging reverberating from his bedroom door. Usually Kurt would ignore it, but the sound persists and leaves Kurt no choice but to roll out of bed.

"Coming," he grumbles, rousing out of bed listlessly and shuffling across the spacious room. Once he reaches the oak crested door he yanks it open, revealing his father, King Burt Hummel. The King stands there with a sense of urgency that Kurt instantaneously notices.

"Good morning," his father greets hurriedly, "I've received news from the neighboring country, Daltonia, and I'm certain that you won't be pleased with it." The manner of his father's speech startles Kurt. What could this news possibly entail?

Kurt shakes his head in annoyance. "You'd think Daltonia would know better not to disturb the prince of Kinlea so early in the morning with what's probably insignificant news..." He retreats back into his room, his father following in close proximity, trying to keep up with Kurt's pace. When Kurt reaches his bed he unceremoniously flops down face first and swivels his neck just enough to see his father perched upon the wooden chair adjacent to the bed.

"So, what is this news you speak of?" Kurt inquires, making sure to show his displeasure.

His father sits up higher in his chair and responds, "It's of vast importance. We received a scroll this morning from Daltonia that stressed the urgency of opening it right away." He pulls out the scroll and begins to read:

"_Greetings, your majesties of Kinlea,_

_ We of Daltonia would like to make a proposition. We entreat your kingdom to give us the honor of marrying our prince, Blaine Anderson, and your prince, Kurt Hummel, in hopes of reconnecting the ties between our conflicting nations. We firmly believe by doing so, we'll create a unity not only between our two lovely princes, but also between our two lovely countries as well. We can join our countries and citizens and hopefully resolve the tension the Blood War fostered 20 years ago. We wish you will consider our request and we look forward to your presence at the Grand Ball in 2 days time, where we would like to hear your response. The quicker we can betroth Blaine and Kurt, the quicker we can help our wonderful countries._

_Sincerely, The Andersons of Daltonia" _

The letter comes to a stop and so does Kurt's heart. He can't believe Daltonia would even consider such a remedy for the problems resulting from the Blood War. Sure, the war was gruesome and so may people died, but would marrying the princes really fix all of the tension that still lingered? The answer of which Kurt didn't know for sure. But what Kurt did know is that he couldn't contain his anger. He would refuse the proposition, not matter the consequence.

"Father, this is preposterous! I refuse to marry a stranger, especially if it's for political gain. You know how much I cherish love and I'm not about to let Daltonia come in and take away the one thing mother entrusted to me. She told me never to marry out of obligation and take a chance and be the one who defies tradition. I'm going to follow her wishes, Father, no matter how much Daltonia desires my hand in marriage." Kurt can't help but snap at his father. He's so furious and he secretly hopes that by showing how dissatisfied he is, his father will somehow convince the neighboring kingdom to leave him alone.

His father's face creases in thought. "I won't force you. But, you must consider the fact that this could help our people and the people of Daltonia. By combining our nations together through this marriage, as the letter said, will definitely assist with the healing and help our countries return to peace." Burt tires to reason.

The Prince sits up completely and jumps down to the floor from atop of his bed. "Is there another way? I'm following mother's wishes, so if Daltonia is persistent, they'll have to find someone else in the royal family who would be willing to marry this Blaine fellow."

Burt rises from his chair as he says, "I know, Kurt. As I stated previously, I won't force you. At least meet the Prince. We do need to save face with Daltonia and not completely refuse this, for fear of another war."

Sensing his father's sincerity, Kurt finally concedes. "Fine, but nothing more."

As his father departs he calls back, "Luckily there is the Grand Ball! That would be a optimum time to meet Blaine Anderson and for me to speak with Daltonia's King."

Kurt thanks his father and bids him farewell, then plops himself back down on his bed.

_Fantastic,_ Kurt thinks, _just fantastic._

"I can't believe I let you convince me to come to this ball," Kurt whines. He's standing at the entrance to the ballroom of Daltonia's castle, clad in an all red outfit, symbolic of Kinlea. His father stands to his right, also dressed in red, and after Kurt doesn't seem to want to move, he begins to push Kurt by the small of his back into the room.

"Kurt, we must proceed. The King and the Prince wait." With a little more pressure to Kurt's back Kurt moves forward, stepping into the room, which is filled to the brim with people from all over Daltonia and the outskirts of Kinlea.

The ballroom is decorated with various types of tapestries and the windows are stained with scenes from the book of worship of Daltonia. Kurt can't resist the urge to admire the choices of colors and fabric scattered about the room as he saunters through the crowd of people.

Burt and Kurt walk through the sea of people idly in hopes of finding someone who can escort them to the royal court and after what seems like an eternity, Burt is tapped on the left shoulder.

"Greetings, King Burt Hummel!" it's the King of Daltonia who Kurt and Burt are faced with, who is clad in Daltonia's color Blue. "I'm so grateful that your majesties were able to be present at our lovely ball."

Kurt scoffs under his breath, "You mean ostentatious ball, I think." Within a second Burt nudges Kurt in the side, hoping the King of Daltonia didn't overhear.

Thankfully, it seems as if he hadn't. "If you'll follow me, I'll introduce the Prince to our wonderful Blaine, whom has been eagerly awaiting your arrival, Prince Kurt." With that he turns, Kurt and Burt shuffling close behind.

_This is really happening. I'm meeting the Prince of Daltonia._ Kurt thinks.

The King of Daltonia leads the pair of them to a secluded corridor of the ballroom guarded by two threatening looking knights, where the Queen and her two sons sit.

The King strolls up to his wife and sons and greets, "Hello, my Queen and sons," he nods to each of them, before turning back to his guest. "Here's the King and Prince of Kinlea." Kurt and Burt bow at the recognition.

Kurt scans the Anderson family briefly, instantaneously noticing that curly hair must run in the family, since the Queen and the two Princes all have thick ringlets of dark brown hair settled atop their heads. Kurt also takes notice of the fact that there are two princes, not only just one. _Which one would become his husband if I were to follow through with the marriage_, Kurt can't help but wonder.

One of the Princes looks much older, maybe 10 years his brother's senior, and has a much broader body. The other prince has a more lithe body, but is tanner and has sharper features. The aspect of the younger brother's physique that draws Kurt's attention is his hazel eyes that are somehow both green and golden, but the most impressionable thing about them is how warm and friendly they seem, as if his gaze alone could capture Kurt's heart. This Kurt wouldn't allow though, he refuses to let this Prince—this boy—get to him.

His father saying, "Kurt, go and greet the Prince," draws Kurt out of his reverie.

He nods and begins to approach the Princes and Queen, but suddenly someone comes between him and the royal court. "Your majesty, Kurt Hummel." It's the elder Prince who obstructs Kurt's path, he perceives.

Not knowing what to say, Kurt only asks, "Are you Prince Blaine?" Even though it's a little against decorum, Kurt wants to avoid confusion and clarify whether or not this was the Prince Daltonia spoke of.

The Prince bows and replies, "No, I'm afraid not. I'm his older brother, Cooper Anderson. I'm sure that you can tell that I'm far more better than Blaine. But alas, he's the one who is set to marry you, not I, so it is not of importance how amazing I am." _Wow, _Kurt thinks, _this guys is really cocky..._

But nonetheless, Kurt bows a little to Prince Cooper, and says, "pleasure to make your acquaintance. As much as I would love to keep talking to you, I really must go and greet your brother; it's of grand importance." Kurt tries to be civil, making sure not to show how much he wants to get away from Prince Cooper.

With that Prince Cooper leaves, opening up Kurt's path. Kurt continues onward until he is right before the boy who would be his betrothed.

"Hel– " Before Kurt can say anything Blaine interjects, "I know this is rude, but you, your majesty, are very beautiful." His face crinkles as he smiles, obviously feeling very proud of himself for saying so to Kurt.

Kurt's face tinges pink at Blaine's admission. No one has really ever called him beautiful before, so someone as well off and not to mention as handsome as Blaine, telling him that he's attractive means a great deal to him. "Thank you," is all he manages to reply. Blaine then rises from his seat and waltzes over to Kurt.

"So, have you agreed to the arrangement? I sure hope you have." Blaine asks the question with such curiosity that Kurt can't help but smile.

"Actually, no." As soon as the words spill from Kurt's mouth Blaine's face falls, making him look sullen and disappointed.

"Why not? Are you not pleased with me? Am I not of good quality? I could be better, I swear!" Blaine's hands fly around in a frenzy.

"It has nothing to do with you, I promise you that. It's just that I've always had this way of life, one where I dream of marrying out of love, not out of political gain, and I'm afraid that this marriage would be just that. Blaine, you seem like you're a wonderful guy, but I can't marry you." Kurt can't help but feel a sense of guilt. Blaine does seem like a great person, as far as he can tell at least (he does consider himself a good judge of character), so it does pain him a little at the thought of disappointing the other Prince.

"While I respect your wishes, I do entreat you. Please consider the marriage. My people are up in arms over the fact that Kinlea and Daltonia went to war almost over 20 years ago, and I firmly believe that we can help our people in the best way by marrying. Please, I beg of you. If not for me or Daltonia, do it for the people of Kinlea," Blaine's on the verge of begging at this point.

Kurt stares at the Prince before him for a few moments, as if he were actually considering the marriage.

"No. I love the people of Kinlea, but this is my life. I want to follow my own heart. I'm sorry, but I must be going." Kurt tries to leave, but suddenly he's being pulled almost forcibly back by his left arm.

When he turns around he's met with the saddest and loneliest expression he has ever witnessed. "What if I have an idea," Blaine says, still holding onto Kurt's arm, as if Kurt would disappear with out Blaine's death grip.

Kurt looks at him incredulously. "I would ask you what this idea would entail," Kurt shoots back.

"I need you to trust me and give me one chance, just one chance. Let me make you fall in love with me. You say you want love, well I know for a fact that I could come to love you, and I strongly believe that you could come to love me as well. Give me a month, one month to woo you, Kurt. If I cannot, then I will marry your cousin Rachel." Blaine's plan almost makes Kurt laugh. _The nerve Blaine has it admirable though_, Kurt thinks.

"You really think you can make me love you?" Kurt questions.

Blaine doesn't even falter as he replies, "I do."

Kurt pulls his arm from Blaine's hand, steps closer to Blaine, and says, "Fine. I'll give you a chance. Just one chance to woo me and if you can't, you will get your kingdom to leave me alone and you will marry Rachel. Understood."

Blaine nods enthusiastically. "I do understand, your majesty. I thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Kurt starts to leave, but stops and looks over his shoulder. "You shouldn't be thanking me yet, not until I'm enamored, Blaine Anderson." He winks at the tail end of the sentence.

As Kurt departs Blaine says aloud, "One chance is all I need. You will come to love me, Kurt Hummel."


End file.
